


take me, take me home

by wolfsupremacist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, One Night Stands, Referenced Drunk Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsupremacist/pseuds/wolfsupremacist
Summary: He isn’t lonely. He’s way too cute to be lonely.“Find me a dick to sit on,” Baekhyun whines.“Find your own,” Chanyeol says.





	take me, take me home

Let it be known far and wide, since apparently this garbage needs to be broadcast on a worldwide basis: Byun Baekhyun is not a charity case. He doesn’t need that horseshit in his life. He is as proud as any man has ever been. He will take no handouts. He needs not of such foolish, mortal things. 

“Come on,” she prods. “I’ve talked to him about you for a whole year now, and he’s interested! He’s very nice. And cute, if I do say so myself.” 

“I’m sure he is,” Baekhyun smiles, because of course he fucking smiles, she’s his _boss_. What’s he going to do, say _fuck no, I have no interest in meeting your desperate son?_

“He’ll be swinging by the Christmas party again this year,” she sing-songs. “I think it would be a great opportunity for me to finally introduce you to him, since you left before I could get the chance last time.” 

“Sure,” Baekhyun nods, trying to go back to his spreadsheet while simultaneously suck-up to her. He’s a multitasker. He can do it all. 

“Wear something nice, okay?” she warns. “He’s very into fashion.” 

That peaks Baekhyun’s attention for a moment before he remembers a fact of the universe: all basic bitches are “into fashion”. 

“Well, you know me…,” Baekhyun says, adjusting his suit jacket. “I have the reputation for being a very fashionable young man.” 

“And that’s why I think you’d be perfect for him,” she says before she holds her hands up. “Okay, okay. I’ve made my pitch. I’ll leave you alone now. But, um, while I have you here, have you—” 

“Got that report ready?” Baekhyun smiles. “Already dropped it to you in an email. Let me know if you need anything else.” 

“You’re an angel,” his boss praises.  
  


✓

If he was lonely, that would be one thing. If he was lonely, he might be hopeless enough to take his boss’s son on a blind date. If he was _lonely_ , he wouldn’t have a leg to stand on.

But he isn’t lonely. He’s way too cute to be lonely. 

“Find me a dick to sit on,” Baekhyun whines. 

“Find your own,” Chanyeol says. “I’m scoping.” 

“I just need to like, forget about this week,” Baekhyun says, and he tips back his drink until the vodka-cran slips down his throat, tart and burning. He always tips well, so he always gets a strong drink. 

 

“That’s a huge fuckin’ mood if I've ever heard one,” Chanyeol says. “God, I just want someone to put me over their knee and spank me.” 

Baekhyun reaches over, points across the bar to a shorter dude with strong brows who stares back at Chanyeol, a small smile on his face. 

“Looks like he’d do it,” Baekhyun says. 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Chanyeol says, and he turns to Baekhyun, brushes through his hair with spread fingers, ruffling it back. “Am I good?” 

“Good,” Baekhyun says. 

“Nice,” Chanyeol says. “I’m gonna go say hi.” 

“Leave your drink,” Baekhyun says, taking it in his hand. “Make him buy you one.” 

“That’s smart, play hard to get even though my asshole is wet for him,” Chanyeol says. “Okay, you good on your own?”

Baekhyun smiles. “Yeah, you lucky motherfucker, I’m good.” 

“Ah,” Chanyeol says, and he leans across to kiss Baekhyun wetly on the cheek, “love you, bitch.” 

“Don’t get stolen,” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol leaves their table, walks over to the man who immediately puts his hand on the small of Chanyeol’s back. 

_Fuck_.

He’s not lonely, though. He’s fine. 

Baekhyun digs his phone out of his pocket, pulls up the familiar number. 

_you free tonight?_

Baekhyun likes him because he never makes him wait very long. The reply comes just a couple minutes after the first was sent, just long enough that Baekhyun can drain the remains of the drinks left on the table. 

_always free for you_

Baekhyun smiles. He drags another ten out of his wallet, slips it across the bar to the bartender who smiles back at him. He pats Chanyeol on the ass on his way out. Gets another smile for his trouble.  
  


✓

Having a back-up plan is smart sex politics. That’s always been Baekhyun’s thought process.

He met the guy about a year earlier, and to be quite honest, Baekhyun couldn’t even remember his name. They were both obliterated, but they went back to his apartment anyway, and the guy fucked him within an inch of his life. Then, after a quick nap, Baekhyun stumbled downstairs to drunkenly hail a cab. It was the best night of Baekhyun’s young life, something like a fairy tale. Like a modern Cinderella.

Baekhyun has him saved in his phone as _Big_ for the impressive length of his cock, and also he’s always figured himself Carrie to Chanyeol’s Samantha. It all works out. 

So when other things _don’t_ work out, when there’s no one around, and even when he doesn’t feel like looking, _Big_ is always there. And he’s always willing. 

Their foreplay is always quiet, and something about it feels illicit as Baekhyun huddles into the wall of the car, pulling out his phone. 

_how was your night_ , Baekhyun types because he’s not a complete monster. He can make a boy feel special.

To be honest, Baekhyun and Big do a lot of texting, with Big even going so far as to ask Baekhyun out a couple different times. But something always stops him from saying yes. So instead, they play their game. 

Big must have settled in for the evening once Baekhyun texted him because his answer comes immediately now, no hesitation. 

_let me put it this way_ , he writes. _its much better now_.

 _youre such a sweetheart_ , Baekhyun writes back, grinning. 

He stares out the window for a moment, watching the streetlights flit by like fireflies before his phone buzzes in his hand. 

_but dont you like it better when im mean_ , Big writes, and God, he’s got Baekhyun’s number. Like, literally but also metaphorically. 

_only sometimes_ , Baekhyun types, smiling. _sometimes i like being pampered_. 

_well which would you prefer tonight_ , he replies. 

And aren’t those just the sweetest words Baekhyun’s ever heard? Baekhyun feels like, maybe if he weren’t so embarrassed of the fact that he can’t remember anything about this guy, he would fall in love with him. At the very least, he knows he could fall in love with his cock. He’s halfway there already. And that's fuckin' danger, bold and red.

 _i want something sweet_ , Baekhyun writes. _will you be nice to me tonight_

This. This is their game. Something enticing for the both of them. They drag the playfulness out of each other. And something about the mystery, the anonymity sticks under Baekhyun’s skin. So fucking arousing. 

_you know ill take care of you, baby_ , Big writes, and Baekhyun bites his lip between his teeth, excited to see what awaits him.  
  


✓

It was only a few weeks before Christmas, and Chanyeol had called him out.

“You’re the best wingman I’ve got,” Chanyeol said.

“I’m the _only _wingman you’ve got,” Baekhyun groaned. “Get me a gin and tonic.”__

“Coming right up,” Chanyeol said, drumming his fingers against the bar, staring at all the lights strung through the place. “God, I love Christmas.” 

“Well, I hate it,” Baekhyun griped.

“You’d hate it less if you got laid once in a while,” Chanyeol said. 

“I don’t see that happening anytime soon,” Baekhyun said. 

“Maybe you should take your boss up on her offer,” Chanyeol shrugged. “If you need tail…” 

“Listen,” Baekhyun said, “I’m not that desperate.” 

“You are,” Chanyeol said, “but go off.” 

“I’m _not_ ,” Baekhyun whined. “I’m looking for the total package.” 

“Correction, you are looking for _a_ package,” Chanyeol said. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Baekhyun said. “So are you.” 

“I certainly am,” Chanyeol said, and he stares over Baekhyun’s head. “And there it is now.”

Baekhyun turned, and oh, fuck him sideways. 

He was handsome, exceedingly so. And Baekhyun was no slouch, certainly not, but this guy was something else. This was an angel, dropped down from hot boy heaven, where God sat around all day and made hot boys just to torment gays, and he was staring right at Baekhyun. Not at Chanyeol. Not at anyone else. At Baekhyun. 

“Oh, he’s into you,” Chanyeol said excitedly. “Go talk to him, go talk to him.” 

“No,” Baekhyun said, and he whipped back around. 

“If you don’t, I’m gonna,” Chanyeol said, waving the man and his friends over. 

“No, oh my god, _Chanyeol _,” Baekhyun seethed quietly.__

“Please,” Chanyeol smiled. “He’s totally good to go, look at him.” 

And the man approached, stared down at Baekhyun. Eyes critical enough that it naturally made Baekhyun stand up straight against it. 

“Hi,” the man said, eyes softening as he smiled. “What’s your name?”

“I’m...I’m Baekhyun,” he said. 

“Nice to meet you,” he said, and he took Baekhyun’s hand in his, shook it warmly. His hands were huge, fingers slender and strong. “Can I buy you a drink?”

He was perfect. Something out of a dream.

“I’m fluent in idiot, and that silence means you can buy him whatever you want,” Chanyeol said. “Hell, buy him a Tesla, if you want.”  
  


✓

Baekhyun lies down, naked against the soft sheets.

_touch yourself everywhere but where you want it most, he wrote. touch yourself all over and think about me touching you._

Baekhyun found it easy to obey the command, and he imagined those strong, soft hands gliding all over his skin, teasing him, turning him on. It’s torture, of course, but the delicious kind, the kind that feels like eating your dessert slow so you can savor it. 

_get yourself so hard that you cant fucking stand it._

Baekhyun moans, high-pitched and petulant. 

_please_ , Baekhyun writes. _ive been good._

 _show me_ , Big writes back. 

Baekhyun takes a picture of himself, his cock flushed a deep red and hard against his stomach. He can’t remember ever being so hard in his life, and right before he takes the picture, a bead of precome leaks from his tip. It shines in the picture, and he bites his lip anxiously as he waits for Big’s answer. 

He doesn’t have to wait long, thankfully. 

_youre so fucking pretty_ , Big writes. _get it wet, baby._

Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate. He reaches over, gets the lube in his hand, and strokes it down himself while still cold. He shivers through it, teeth grinding, and God, it’s fucking good. 

_i want to taste_ , Big writes. _i want to suck your cock. i want to feel you come in my mouth_.

Baekhyun groans, and his hips move on their own for a bit, thrusting into his warming, slicked hand. He imagines thrusting into the tight wet heat of that mouth he can barely remember, the perfectly plush rose-colored lips. He imagines tapping the head of his cock against the pout until he opens, sticks out his tongue for Baekhyun to use as he wants. 

_i want that_ , Baekhyun writes, adept at typing with one hand now through a year of practice. 

_you wanna use me?_ Big asks. 

_god_ , Baekhyun writes as he moans. _yes_

He jerks himself off, thinking of it. Baekhyun’s so much smaller than him, but that only adds to the appeal. 

_if i got the chance again_ , Big writes, _i would make you sit on my face so i could eat you out until you cried, until you were shivering, until you couldn’t even hold yourself up any longer. i want to eat you out until you can’t even speak. you’d just be shaking and moaning. we’d soak the bed_

It’s too much all at once, the visual and the flick of his own wrist. Baekhyun stripes his stomach white with come, and as he shudders out a breath, he swipes up on his phone to get to the camera before pressing record. 

“Ah,” he moans, breath slowly coming back to him as he swirls his fingers through the come on his abdomen. He wets his hand, and he circles the head of his cock until he can’t take it anymore, body jumping against the hypersensitivity. “Ah, fuck. _Fuck_.”

He stops the recording, and he trembles as he sends it over. 

After it’s sent, he closes his eyes, licks his lips. It was a good one. Truthfully, it always is with Big. 

His phone vibrates in his clean hand after several moments, and he opens the chat window to find an answering video. He presses play and he gets to watch those strong, soft hands working that dick of his dreams lightning fast. 

“S-shit,” Big moans. 

And his hips kick as he comes, shooting all over his hand as he strokes himself. 

Baekhyun’s cock gives a weak little pulse at the sight and sound, and he arches, thinking about it inside him. Or on him. 

He gives himself a couple minutes to recovery before he heads to the bathroom to wipe himself clean, but by the time he returns, he finds several messages waiting for him. 

_thank you for tonight_

_i had a lot of fun. text me soon_

_good night, baby_

Baekhyun feels the heat rise in his cheeks, and he tries to get a hold on himself: who on Earth is more affected by a pet name than by sexting? Not him, that’s for damn sure.  
  


✓

The half-week manages to drag by slowly, but that is because Baekhyun has time off coming up, of course. He’s so fucking busy, and he’s so stressed out all the fucking time, especially this time of the year, so the Christmas party is a gift in and of itself, even without all the PTO coming his way.

“Oh,” his boss says, looking him up and down. “You look _wonderful_.” 

Baekhyun looks down at himself, the tailored shit he breaks out when he really wants to impress people.

“This old thing?” Baekhyun smiles. 

“He’s going to fall in _love_ , Baekhyun,” his boss smiles. “Hold on, I’ll go get him.”

“It’s fine,” Baekhyun says, “you don’t need to—” 

“Nonsense,” his boss says. “You need to meet each other. Two good-looking, single boys? It just makes sense.” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as she turns, but then, he sees who she waves over. 

“Sehun!” she calls. 

His memories are fuzzy, but holy shit, he _knows_ that face. He _knows_ it. It’s Big. 

Sehun. 

Bi— _Sehun_ crosses over, hands shoved in his pockets. His face registers nothing, just looks critical and snobbish, the same way he first looked before he warmed up. Baekhyun is about to vomit all over his nice shoes. 

“H-hi,” Baekhyun says , and he is horrified to see a total, absolute lack of recognition on Sehun’s face. 

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Sehun says, and he sticks out his hand for a shake. His hands, oh my _God_ , his hands are the same as Baekhyun remembers, so strong and soft. “My mom’s told me a lot about you.” 

Baekhyun’s face must register the terror in some way because his boss nudges him forward as if to say, _go on, it’s okay._

“Okay, okay,” his boss says, grinning widely. “I’ll let you two get to know each other. _Merry Christmas._ ” 

She sings as she saunters off, and Baekhyun watches her go, eyes widening as he puts it all together. He’s been talking to him for a year. The same guy. 

Baekhyun looks around, makes sure no one is watching them before he takes Sehun by the hand, pulls him off to the closet. 

“Where are we going?” Sehun asks, curious, as Baekhyun twists the knob. 

Could he really not remember? Was that even a possibility?

“I’m—oh my god,” Baekhyun says before he pushes Sehun in through the open door, shutting it behind them. 

He reaches up, pulls the cord for the light, and the spray of warm yellow light reveals a smile on Sehun’s face. 

“Moving a little fast, aren’t we?” Sehun teases. 

“Oh my fucking God, you knew it was me? Fuck me, I thought I was having a fucking stroke,” Baekhyun says, and he slaps Sehun on the arm. Hard. 

“Ow,” Sehun says, rubbing at his bicep. 

“You could have said something,” Baekhyun says. 

“What was I supposed to say?” Sehun smirks. “ _Hey, Baekhyun. Long time no see. Remember when I sent you that video of me jacking it with a Tenga and you sent me back a video of you fingering your asshole?_ ” 

“No, but you...I don’t know, you could have given me a look or a signal or something,” Baekhyun says, waving his arms. 

“What, like the old Carol Burnett thing?” Sehun asks, tugging at his earlobe while a playful, boxy grin spreads on his face. 

“I wish you’d fall in a hole,” Baekhyun scowls. 

“Yeah,” Sehun smiles, “ _your_ hole.” 

“ _God_ ,” Baekhyun says, trying to focus on his anger as opposed to the endearment that was beginning to creep in. “I hate you.” 

Sehun steps forward, hands on Baekhyun’s waist as he guides him to the wall. Sehun crowds in, and the feeling is fucking electric, white-blue heat circling him. Sehun dips his head, presses a fleeting, soft kiss to the side of Baekhyun’s bared neck. 

“Do you really?” Sehun asks quietly. 

Baekhyun wishes he could lie, desperately wishes he could keep up the playful push and pull for a little while longer if only to drag out the foreplay. He wants it to build between them like catching flames. Dripping, sweet fire. 

“No,” Baekhyun whispers. “I don’t.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Sehun says. 

Baekhyun leans up, and his body asks the question for him that Sehun’s body answers. 

He kisses him soft and sweet: too sweet for what they are, too soft for who Baekhyun is. 

“I can’t believe it took her so long to bring you around,” Baekhyun says against Sehun’s skin, and it earns him a little laugh. 

“Shut up,” Sehun laughs. “Let me kiss you.” 

Baekhyun does just that, and Sehun leans against him, licks into Baekhyun’s mouth and pulls the sounds of pleasure out with his teeth. It’s ridiculous, this little coincidence, but it is so fucking beautiful and good that Baekhyun is actually glad it happened this way. 

“Honestly, imagine if we’d met at the Christmas party last year,” Baekhyun laughs. “Wouldn’t that have been wild?” 

Sehun stares at him. 

“Baby,” Sehun says, “are you serious?” 

“What?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I thought you were joking,” Sehun says. “You don’t remember?” 

“What?” Baekhyun repeats. 

“Oh my god,” Sehun says, a bright, boxy smile on his face. “You really _don’t_ remember.” 

“ _Remember what?_ ” Baekhyun hisses. “Your mom never introduced us.” 

“She didn’t.” Sehun takes him in his arms, warm and enrapturing, and Baekhyun tries to resist but he can’t. He likes it too much. “You want me to tell you the whole story so you remember?” Sehun asks. 

Baekhyun nods into Sehun’s chest. 

“So, a couple weeks before Christmas last year, I went out with some friends, and I meet this guy. He’s super smart, so funny. Sexy, too. And we get like, absolutely lit. But he keeps telling me he can handle his liquor, so we just keep drinking,” Sehun says. “Turns out, he’s kind of a lightweight.” 

“I know this part,” Baekhyun says. “And, by the way, you’re not funny.” 

“So we keep drinking,” Sehun says. “And we go back to my place, and he turns out to be the best fuckin’ lay of my life.” 

“Oh, keep going,” Baekhyun says. 

“His ass,” Sehun says, and his hands skim down Baekhyun’s back until they hold a cheek in each hand. “Absolutely perfect. Sculpted by a god.” 

“Mm,” Baekhyun says happily, wriggling in Sehun’s grasp. 

“And we fuck until we can’t anymore, until he just passes out in my bed,” Sehun says, grinding his hips into Baekhyun’s ever so slightly. “So I go to sleep too, but when I wake up, he’s just…” 

“Gone,” Baekhyun says. 

“And the only thing I have is a crumpled up bodega receipt with his number on it, like some drunk urban Cinderella,” Sehun says. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun smiles. “That’s what I thought!” 

Sehun smiles down at him, kisses him chastely on the lips. 

“So I text him, and he texts me back,” Sehun says. “And that, I think, is that. Maybe we’ll go out sometime, maybe we’ll hook up again, I don’t know.” 

“Right,” Baekhyun says, feeling as though the story is about to take a turn. 

“And then my mom comes to me,” Sehun says, and he winds his arms back around Baekhyun’s waist chastely, “tells me she wants me to meet this guy at work. Says he’s perfect for me. Smart, funny, cute.” 

“Uh huh,” Baekhyun says. 

“So she invites me to the Christmas party,” Sehun says. 

“Uh _huh_ ,” Baekhyun says slowly. 

“And I see him,” Sehun says, eyes sparkling at Baekhyun as he looks at him. “And he’s him. My little Cinderella.” 

“You were not there,” Baekhyun says. “No.” 

“I was there,” Sehun says. “And he didn’t remember me.” 

“I would have remembered you!” Baekhyun says indignantly. “I absolutely for sure would have remembered you.” 

“See, the thing is,” Sehun says, and he kisses Baekhyun on the forehead, “I got there late, as I had a prior engagement beforehand. When I showed up, he was already—” 

“Plastered,” Baekhyun says, horrified. “Oh my god, I’m so—” 

“And I figure, oh, no big deal,” Sehun says. “I liked him, but I don’t wanna bother him when he’s having fun. I go get a drink, think I’ll just, I don’t know, hang out on my own.” 

“Please tell me I—” 

“He comes over,” Sehun smiles, “and he says _hey, you look cute. Do I know you?_ ” 

“No, I didn’t,” Baekhyun says. 

“And I think to myself, _jeez, he still doesn’t recognize me,_ ” Sehun says. “ _Maybe I wasn’t that memorable_.”

“You _were_ ,” Baekhyun whines. “ _Super_ memorable.” 

“We talk, and he’s just as cool as I vaguely remember him being. But the next thing I know, I’m being pulled into the bathroom and pushed into the stall,” Sehun says. “And he falls to his knees, pulls my pants open, starts nuzzling his face against my dick.” 

“Oh my god, I did not,” Baekhyun says. “You are lying.” 

“And for a second, I’m like, _holy shit, this is the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me_ ,” Sehun says. “But then my conscience kicks in, and I realize that I would be taking advantage of him while inebriated, so I pull him up even though he keeps fighting me.” 

“Please stop,” Baekhyun cries, skin tingling with how embarrassed he is. 

“It was so fucking cute,” Sehun says, squeezing him tight. “I almost couldn’t believe it was real.” 

“So we just—” 

“We kissed. Like, a lot,” Sehun says. “I drove you home. And I thought about texting you the day after, but before I could get the chance, you actually texted me.” 

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun says. “I did.” 

“Naturally, I thought that you remembered,” Sehun says. “Like, maybe you remembered meeting this guy at the Christmas party. But you only remembered me from the first night. No recollection of Christmas party whatsoever. I guess you must have really liked the sex.” 

“I did,” Baekhyun says. “And every time after.” 

“Me too,” Sehun says. 

“But you didn’t tell me,” Baekhyun whines pitifully.

“Well, to be fair, I thought you would figure it out from my name, but I guess you didn’t remember that either?” Sehun smiles. 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun says, and he thumps his fist against Sehun’s pectoral. 

“I kinda didn’t know how to bring it up,” Sehun says. “I mean, after the Christmas party, how was I supposed to say that we met serendipitously the week before my mom was trying to set us up?” 

“Exactly like that,” Baekhyun says, and he swings another fist into Sehun’s arm. 

“Ow,” he groans. “Guess I deserved that.” 

“Yeah, you did,” Baekhyun says. “I mean, serves me right too. I was always too chickenshit to ask for your name.” 

“Wasn’t there something fun about it, though?” Sehun says, and he lifts Baekhyun’s head by the chin, leans in slow before he kisses Baekhyun sweetly. “The mystery?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun breathes. “I liked it.” 

“I liked it too,” Sehun says. 

They hold each other tenderly, too lovely for the setting, but there’s a way about it...maybe the least romantic places, the least romantic situations can become the most romantic if you really like the person you’re with. 

“But now that the mystery’s been solved,” Baekhyun whispers, “does that mean we should find another mystery?” 

“I guess that’s up to you,” Sehun whispers back. 

“Why me?” Baekhyun asks. 

Sehun looks down again, kisses Baekhyun again. 

“Because I already know I don’t want another mystery,” Sehun says. “Do you?” 

“No,” Baekhyun says. “I don’t think I do.”

Sehun smiles, and Baekhyun thinks that there’s no way he could ever forget it now, blackout drunk or no. It is simply too beautiful, too imprinted now. And he doesn’t ever want to lose it. 

“You sure?” Sehun asks. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, and he crushes his body back into Sehun’s, burying his face into the sweet scent of his cologne. “I’m sure.”  
  


✓

Baekhyun presses him against the door, holds him by the hips as he sinks to the floor. Sehun’s apartment is nice, but he takes no time committing it to memory. If all goes according to his plan, he will be seeing a lot of this place.

“Are you gonna remember this time?” Sehun teases. 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun says, and he pulls Sehun’s shirt out from his pants, dotting wet kisses to his stomach. “Or else.” 

“Ooh,” Sehun says. “ _Or else_.” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun says, licking the lines of Sehun’s hips. “I’m very scary.” 

“Especially at this angle,” Sehun says, staring down at him, taking Baekhyun’s face in his hands. 

Baekhyun sits down lower onto his heels, smiles like a puppy being pet, and he preens under all the attention. It occurs to him then that it’s been a long time since he took anyone home, had anyone touch him this way. Really, nothing was as good as Sehun’s messages to him, the videos they occasionally traded back and forth. 

“I’ve been dreaming about this since the first time,” Sehun confesses. 

Baekhyun unbuckles Sehun’s belt, unzips him carefully. Sehun’s hard in his boxer-briefs, tucked up against his stomach. It feels like it’s been so long since he’s been with someone. He’s nervous. He’s excited. It boils in his stomach like pure fire. 

“Me too,” Baekhyun says quietly. 

“Why didn’t you ever ask to see me again?” Sehun asks. “Why didn’t you ever let me take you out?” 

“Cause I didn’t reme—”

“Why really?” Sehun asks. “What’s the real reason? You hurt my feelings, you know." 

“I—” 

He struggles with it. Digs deep. 

“Honestly, I was scared you wouldn’t like me,” Baekhyun says. “That maybe I wouldn’t be as good the second time. That I would start to…” 

“Start to what?” Sehun asks, and he strokes his thumb along Baekhyun’s cheek. 

“Start to like you,” Baekhyun says. “Start to get attached.” 

“And now?” Sehun asks. “A year later?” 

“I kinda like you,” Baekhyun confesses. “I’m kinda attached.” 

Sehun smiles down at him, pulls him to his feet. 

“Hey, I was gonna—” 

Sehun cuts him off with a kiss, lush and cinnamon-sugar sweet. 

“I like you,” Sehun says. “So let me fulfill a couple of promises I’ve made over the past year.” 

The words fly through Baekhyun’s head fast and faster still. They’ve promised each other hundreds of filthy things. Things to experiment with. Things to torture each other with. Things to use as rewards. All manner of things. He shuts his eyes, and before he blinks them open again, Sehun is taking Baekhyun’s hand in his and bringing him to the bedroom. 

When the clothes start to drop to the floor, Baekhyun feels as though they’re peeling away the layers of playfulness, jokes, irony that he wears as armor. He feels doubly naked when Sehun finally strips him clean, and he covers his chest with his arms, looking off to the side. Unable to even meet Sehun’s eye. 

“You’re okay, right?” Sehun asks. 

“Yeah, I’m just—” Baekhyun says, waiting for Sehun to fill in for him, but Sehun lets him speak on his own accord. “I’m just nervous, I guess.” 

The smile that grows is soft. 

“Me too,” Sehun says, and he holds his hand out to Baekhyun. It shakes, and when Baekhyun takes it in his own hand, it’s wet with sweat. 

“Why are you nervous?” Baekhyun asks quietly. 

“Because I like you,” Sehun says. “And I want to make you feel good.” 

Baekhyun pushes him back by the shoulders until he hits the bed, until he falls backwards. Baekhyun climbs on top of him, their hard cocks trapped between their bodies. He grinds into it, makes Sehun throw his head back against the pillows. 

“I want to make you feel good too,” Baekhyun whispers. “For all the times you made me feel good.” 

“You’re being generous,” Sehun says, and Baekhyun leans down, kisses him wetly. 

Maybe it looks generous, the way he slides down Sehun’s body, takes Sehun’s cock in his mouth and makes him gasp, but it feels symbiotic, mutually pleasurable, because Baekhyun’s sure that he takes as much pleasure from it as he gives. 

But Sehun doesn’t lie there for long, unhappy to let Baekhyun do as he pleases, so he flips them over, Baekhyun onto his back, and he kisses him, kisses him hard before he makes his way down Baekhyun’s body. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Sehun says, lips dragging against Baekhyun’s skin, and Baekhyun groans as he pushes into it. 

Sehun licks, kittenish, at the head of Baekhyun’s cock, and it is so much better than words alone. Sehun’s strong, soft hands are warm on Baekhyun’s hips, trying to hold him flat to the mattress as Sehun closes his lips around him. Baekhyun chances a look down at him, and he sees Sehun’s eyes watching him back. 

Baekhyun screws his eyes shut, digs the tips of his fingers into the meat of Sehun’s shoulder. 

“Please,” Baekhyun says. “Please, can we—” 

But Sehun doesn’t listen, just kisses down the length of Baekhyun’s cock, licks over his balls, and spreads Baekhyun’s legs wide. 

“Oh my God,” Baekhyun says. “Sehun.” 

“Say my name again,” Sehun says, and he takes Baekhyun’s thighs in his hands, pushes his legs into the air before he settles in, mouth laying open-mouth kisses to the swell of Baekhyun’s ass. 

“Sehun.” 

Baekhyun can only see Sehun smile by the way his eyes close, but the smile fades as he lowers his mouth, licks at Baekhyun’s hole eagerly. It’s so much, it’s fucking _delicious _. Baekhyun tries to grind down into the slick heat, but Sehun holds him open, holds him up, and Baekhyun cries.__

__“Sound so pretty,” Sehun says wetly._ _

__“Stop, stop,” Baekhyun moans, circling a fist around the base of his cock. “I’m gonna come.”_ _

__“You wanna come?” Sehun asks, the words vibrating through him as Sehun continues to eat him out._ _

__“Y-yes,” Baekhyun cries as he starts to stroke himself furiously, the heat swirling in him like a vortex. “Please, please, let me—”_ _

__“Come on,” Sehun says, and he sucks at Baekhyun’s hole. “Come for me.”_ _

__Baekhyun’s body bows, tense and shuddering as the pleasure ripples through him, hot and exquisite. He comes, comes, and _comes_ , wet over his stomach, moaning and crying. He’s wrung dry when it’s over, but Sehun continues to mouth at him, so good that Baekhyun holds him by the hair for a little while longer. _ _

__“Good?” Sehun asks, climbing back up Baekhyun’s body, kissing at his neck._ _

__“So fucking good,” Baekhyun says. “I’ll get you in a minute.”_ _

__“That’s okay,” Sehun says, and he takes Baekhyun in his arms. “I’m good with sleeping if you want.”_ _

__The embrace is warm, tender, and Baekhyun sighs into it. He’ll move in a minute, find the lube, soak his fingers in it so that he can prepare himself to take Sehun’s cock. For the moment, though, this is enough._ _

__“Next Christmas party,” Baekhyun whispers, “I hope we remember each other.”_ _

__He feels Sehun smile against his skin._ _

__“We fuckin’ better, baby,” Sehun whispers back._ _

**Author's Note:**

> whew. lots of trash, so few words. im a miracle worker. (im kidding) (im sorry) 
> 
> as some of u may know (or maybe no one knows, i dont know!), this fic is a part of a trio that [liz](https://archiveofourown.com/users/pageandpetals/pseuds/pageandpetals), [gab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeobyeol/works), and i are writing all from the same prompt because we thought it would be a fun challenge to see what three different writers with three different styles would do with the same relatively simple prompt! liz's fic can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.com/collections/BLBCFics/works/17239262) or by clicking on the little BLBC Prompt Challenge Folder at the top of this, and gab's will be posted soon (im writing this bc everyone knows you can't lie on the internet, so she'll be forced to finish it! ha, eat shit, gab) 
> 
> ok! thanks for reading! i hope u enjoyed! mine is trash compared to liz's masterpiece kjasdkjgkja but still, i hope u enjoyed! 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfsupremacist) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/wolfsupremacist)


End file.
